


Bare

by Naemi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animalistic Behavior, Barebacking, Biological Imperative, Brief Mentions of Blood, Claiming, Loss of Control, M/M, Moments of dubious consent, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Submission, discomfort during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: Isaac is hardly aware of the words falling from his mouth and even less aware of the need they convey.





	

Out of the blue, Derek pins Isaac to the couch and crushes their mouths together in a violent kiss. Isaac senses more than he understands the sheer need behind his alpha’s actions: an uncontrollable, animalistic urge that he has felt, too, ever since the bite.

He can't describe it, doesn't know what to call it, but it seems natural when Derek rips his shirt apart and noses him from the neck down. It seems normal when he rakes his thumb over Isaac's nipple just a moment before he sucks it into his mouth and bites down on it hard enough for Isaac to hiss in pain.

Derek’s impatience is admittedly scary, but Isaac knows it doesn't really matter how he feels. Not right now, anyway. So he succumbs, despite the little voice in his head trying to convince him he shouldn't. Derek is his alpha, and like hell Isaac would ever ask him to stop, not when Derek is drawing needy sounds from Isaac’s throat and makes heat pool in his belly.

Isaac can't recall how he got on the floor or where the remainder of his clothes went; one moment, Derek was stroking—squeezing—him through his jeans, and the next, he has Isaac naked and eye-level with his own crotch as he unzips. The threadbare carpet under Isaac's knees is rough, and he has the vague feeling he'll regret not yanking it aside, but his gaze is glued to Derek pulling out his dick, and nothing else seems to matter. His whole body appears incapable of following even the simplest order coming from his own mind.

He has no problem opening his mouth wide when prompted, however, but if he thought Derek would let him adjust, he was mistaken. Ignoring Isaac's choked protest, Derek fists his hair and dictates him into a steady rhythm on his hard cock.

And still, the well-conditioned part of Isaac that can't ever disobey vibrates with excitement at a chance to show just how good he can be.

But Derek has little patience; despite the deep, rumbling moan coming over his lips, he tilts Isaac's head back after only a few minutes, well before Isaac had a chance to figure out how to do this right. Derek shoves him backward so he crashes into that stupid coffee table someone dragged in at some point (Erica, maybe, but Isaac can’t remember clearly, and it doesn’t matter). When Isaac looks up, startled and weirdly afraid, he finds almost all humanity gone from Derek's fiery-red stare.

Following an impulse, Isaac turns around. He lowers his chest on the table, shivers at the cold glass under his skin, and grabs the wooden edge firmly. When he raises his ass in the air and receives an appreciative growl, he closes his eyes. That little scared voice in his mind screams at him to stop being so fucking submissive. Another part of him—maybe his wolf—is filled with such a calm anticipation that he doesn't even flinch when Derek grabs him by the hips hard enough to bruise him.

Derek growls again, a sound so feral that Isaac's heart skips a beat, and then he slides his hand down to part Isaac's ass cheeks and run his thumb over his hole. Isaac's knees almost give out; whether because of the weirdly good feeling or for fear that Derek might just lose himself completely, he can't say.

A whimper comes over Isaac's lips when Derek licks into his cleft, and Isaac’s eyes cross behind closed eyelids. His heartbeat picks up immediately. Greedy for more of that fire this sparks in him, he wants to push back, but Derek's grip on him is firm, and he doesn't stop, anyway. In a matter of minutes, Isaac is reduced to a panting, heated bundle of flesh.

Between licks and flicks of the tongue, Derek noses him, _scents_ him, with a content growl. Despite the embarrassment, Isaac can't help but moan softly in reply, for his wolf is proud to please.

Arousal hangs heavy in the air and builds a cocktail of pheromones that smells like rainy fall days, wet moss, and rotting tree bark with a hint of an earthy spice that tickles Isaac's throat. He knows that if he dares glance at Derek, he'll find him mostly transformed. He can feel his own claws prick at his fingertips, eager to bury themselves in the table's wooden edge.

When Derek pushes his tongue inside him, Isaac lets his claws go. The stimulation is so intense and this whole _thing_ still humiliating enough that his mind goes blank for a moment. Pleasure washes over him and crashes down in a hot wave that makes his whole body tremble.

Isaac is hardly aware of the words falling from his mouth and even less aware of the need they convey. All he knows is that he's wrapped in scent and glow and fire and that his claws are lodged deep in the pinewood table. Just like with Derek's that have breached his skin, he feels the sting, but no real pain.

Derek withdraws too soon for Isaac's liking, and the loss sobers him enough that he feels the heat that's crept into his face: part desire, part shame. He blinks his eyes open but doesn't dare glance behind him. It isn't necessary that he sees, anyway, because he can tell Derek has run out of patience by the angry rate of his heartbeat and the shift in the smell hanging over the room. The tang of precome makes Isaac's nostrils flare, but it isn't until Derek wraps his hand around his cock and gives it a rough stroke that he realizes it's his own.

For some reason, the thought of being all fucking wet for his alpha makes Isaac whimper in shame. All of a sudden, he's aware of his own vulnerability, his human side's fear. Still, his wolf is stronger, vibrating with an energy he's never felt before and acting on it: Isaac thrusts into Derek's hand, once, twice, and when he receives a hard squeeze telling him to stop, he outright whines, less with pain than impatience.

He wants to say it— _fuck me, claim me_ —but his vocal cords produce no more coherent words, only garbled sounds so pathetic that another rush of shame makes him bite his lower lip to prevent him from giving his greed any voice whatsoever.

Derek doesn't seem to mind, and he doesn't seem inclined to keep his beta waiting. Somehow, it's a fucking miracle he kept himself waiting long enough to get Isaac somewhat ready, or so Isaac thinks incoherently. Then, all leftover thoughts leave his mind with a resonating wail, almost a howl, as Derek pushes inside him all at once, careless now, indifferent to the discomfort he causes.

Derek starts pounding into him. It fucking _hurts_ , but no more than it feels absolutely, undeniably _right_. Isaac's pained whimpers alternate with his pleasured moans, both mixing with thundering heartbeats and the almost hilarious sound of the age-worn coffee table huffing its creaking protest against the burden. The stupid old carpet chafing Isaac’s knees creates a final layer of _this isn’t really happening._

From somewhere between disbelief and shame and pleasure, laughter bubbles up in Isaac. It's hysterical, he knows, but it's liberating to let it out. Derek grabs his hips again, and again, he drives his claws deep in Isaac's flesh, but not even that additional pain can shut him up. He feels weirdly whole, as if he's never had a purpose in his life before this very moment.

Eyes wide open, Isaac gives himself over to the insanity of this experience. He trusts that he'll be fine as long as he stays compliant, which, holy _fuck_ —every thrust stokes that inexplicable fire deep inside him further until the flames threaten to consume him fully.

Greedy for even more, Isaac pushes back, props himself up on his arms and leaves deep, parallel claw marks on the pinewood edges that fill with traces of red. Although he sees the blood, he doesn't register it; although his whole body hurts, he can't get enough.

Derek grabs him by the neck and pushes him back down, which Isaac answers with a low growl. The snarl he receives in return almost scares him into submission again, but Derek doesn't seem to understand that Isaac _wants, needs._

With a soft, pleading whine, he tries to push himself back up again to gain the leverage he seeks, but this time, Derek outright slams him back down. The table shakes under the impact, and the old glass plate cracks.

Breathless, Isaac squeezes his eyes shut again. All laughter has left him now; in its stead, real fear creeps into his heart as Derek exerts unbearable pressure on the back of his neck. With every further thrust, all equally hard and deep, the broken glass cuts Isaac's skin, and that's terrifying enough for tears to sting his eyes. The pain of the claim is one thing: It's natural and _good_. But this is a little too much on the violent side for the boy who's known nothing but violence growing up.

Isaac can't tell whether Derek notices or if he's simply satisfied with him holding completely still, but he lets go, and Isaac can breathe again. A moment later, Derek sits back and pulls Isaac along with him, and _thankgod_ , it seems he’s finally understood there's more to Isaac's compliance than a weird sense of wolfish duty: He thrusts up into him a few more times until he stills. Tentatively, Isaac starts building a rhythm of his own, and this time, Derek lets him have it his way.

To feel his alpha so deep inside him is utterly mind-blowing, so much so that Isaac almost wants to lay his hand on his belly to see if he can feel him that way, too. But then, that's such a silly, embarrassing, _childish_ thought that he settles to reach behind him and dig his fingers—sans claws—into Derek's side.

Desperate for all the skin-on-skin contact he can get, Isaac leans back. Derek wraps his arms around him and holds him tight, and that's exactly the reassurance Isaac needed. He expects that moment won't last, and he’s proven right when Derek pinches his nipples as hard as he did with his teeth and fangs graze his neck, but that's just as fine. As nice as it is to be somewhat in charge for about three minutes, Isaac feels much more comfortable following anybody's lead. Thus, he's grateful when Derek nudges him up, although the loss of Derek’s dick inside him feels like a punishment.

Derek shoves him down and turns him around, and when he pushes back inside Isaac, it hurts almost as much as it did the first time, but it's a welcome sting, almost familiar already. Isaac spreads his legs as wide as he can then settles to draw his thighs to his chest, an idea Derek supports not only by sliding into him so deep that Isaac briefly wonders how it's even physically possible, but by pinning him down like this with his full weight.

And _sweet holy everything,_ if Isaac thought Derek had shown him pleasure before, then he has no words for this.

He holds himself wide open, unaware that he’s buried his own claws in his flesh or that his fangs are drawing blood from his lips as he bites them hard to prevent himself from outright screaming. Derek's face, all wolf, is inches away from his own. His teeth are bared almost to a snarl, and his eyes burn with the intensity of a thousand suns, but Isaac isn't scared anymore. He knows to trust him. And, frankly, he couldn't stop him, anyway.

In this moment, nothing matters but the heat of the flames, the fire that will engulf Isaac any moment now, if only—

Derek noses Isaac's throat, and instinctively, Isaac cranes his neck, lays himself bare before his alpha in the most powerful, ultimate way. Sharp fangs pierce his skin, but only on the surface; surprisingly, Derek draws no blood.

And yet, in that very moment, when the claim can hardly get any more _complete_ , a mighty howl tears at Isaac, forces its way out, and Derek answers it. All Isaac realizes anymore is the heavy scent in the air without being able to connect it to reality. It takes him a moment to understand, to parse the meaning, that Derek came inside him, and even then, he fails to link the almost violent trembles running through his body to his own orgasm. He's too far gone right now, with hardly a shred of human being left to care about anything.

Only his wolf is left, and he revels in the glory of fulfillment.

Isaac's heartbeat steadies but slowly. By the time Derek slips out of him, he still isn't capable of processing what just happened. It's okay, though. He doesn't need to understand; all he needs right now is for his healing to kick in so Derek can drive him to insanity all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Fullmoon Ficlet** , prompt #23: This Will Hurt (prompt #205: Amnesty).
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
